Love is a powerful Motivator
by SleezyAb
Summary: After dating Reyna for 5 years, Piper is ready to propose. She's doing it tonight, and she's super nervous. Hopefully, it will all work out.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up y'all? You ready for some lesbians? Yeah? Read on, my dude.**

**-SleezyAb**

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Piper McLean was nervous. More nervous than when she asked Reyna out on their first date, more nervous than she had ever been.

Why? It was because she was going to ask her girlfriend of 5 years to marry her. Tonight. On a date. A candlelight dinner date, at one of the best restaurants in town.

_Is she ready for marriage? I mean we've talked about it but nothing super serious. Is 23 too young to get married? I mean its legal, but still. What if she says no? What am I gonna do then?_

"You do realize you're talking out loud, right?" Annabeth Chase, who had been called to the apartment Reyna and Piper shared for moral support. Piper blushed. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." "A little? Try a lot. To be honest, Piper, you have nothing to worry about. When I asked Percy to marry me, he was surprised, yeah, but he was more than pleased to say yes." Annabeth took a sip of her water. "You're gonna be fine. Trust me."

"Okay. I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine." Piper took a deep breath, and then another. She was ready.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Later that afternoon, Reyna came home. "Hey, sweetheart." she greeted Piper, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, uh hi."_ Be normal, woman, be normal! _Piper hissed at herself.

"Should I go get changed, when's dinner?" Reyna asked. "Yeah, you should."

"So what should I wear? I don't think you told me how fancy this restaurant is." Reyna said. "Dress, or a nice shirt and pants would be fine." Piper replied, suddenly overthinking her outfit choice for the evening. "Ok, thanks." Reyna headed into their room.

_Remember what Annabeth said. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine. _Piper reassured herself.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

After they had both gotten dressed, they got in the Uber Piper had ordered. Sure, it wasn't a limousine, but it would get them to their destination the same. At the restaurant, the girls got out of the car, and Piper held the door for Reyna. "Thanks." Reyna smiled.

"Table for two, Piper McLean?" she asked the server. "Right this way." the waiter smiled. "My name's Janice, I'll be taking care of you tonight." The waiter said, once they had been seated at their table.

"What drinks can I get for you two?" Piper looked at Reyna. "Water with lemon for both of us, right?" "Yes, that will be fine." the brunette demigod confirmed.

The waiter walked away, and Reyna leaned towards her girlfriend. "Such a fancy place, you're really spoiling me McLean." she teased. Piper blushed, and her hand drifted toward the ring box in her pocket.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with their drinks. "Alright, do you know what you want to eat, or do you need more time?" "We're ready.' Reyna smiled. "You first."

"Okay, I'll have the broccoli and cheddar soup, with fries on the side." The waiter nodded as she wrote that down. "And for you?" "I'll take the fried chicken breast, and mashed potatoes for the side."

"Alright, I'll have that right out." she headed off. _ Do it. _Piper told herself. _Now is as good a time as any._ "Sweetheart? You okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry." Reyna smiled. "Well, the food will be here soon."

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

After they had eaten, Piper made her move. She stood and helped Reyna up with her. Holding her hands, Piper began to speak. "Pipe- no wait sorry, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, I really, really like you. A lot. I'm a pretty good judge of when two people are a good fit for one another, being a daughter of Aphrodite, and we're perfect for one another." she took a deep breath.

"So, since I love you so, so, so much, I was wondering if you'd answer this question for me." Reyna tilted her head, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

Piper dropped to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" She pulled out the ring box and held it open in front of her. Reyna gasped, staring at how the diamond sparkled in the lights.

"I,"

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**Muhahaha a cliffhanger. You'll have to wait till next week to see Reyna's response! Reviews mean a lot and they encourage me to write. See y'all later, Peace out.**

**-SleezyAb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I got chapter two up and on time! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**-SleezyAb**

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Reyna stared at Piper in shock. Piper's heart began to beat rapidly. What was she gonna say? A smile slowly began to creep across Reyna's face.

"What?" Piper asked. "Yes! Yes, yes yes yes!" Reyna shouted, jumping up and down. All of which was quite unlike her. The outburst caused some nearby people to turn their heads, who had been previously unaware of the situation.

Piper stood up and hugged Reyna. They kissed and Piper put the ring on. Reyna admired how the ring sparkled in the restaurant's lights. "I didn't think you were gonna propose." Reyna admitted. "I didn't think you were going to say yes!" They both laughed.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

A few weeks later, everything was going well. They had told the Argo II crew at the meeting that happened to be the week after the proposal, and after that, the news spread fast. The newly engaged girls were receiving cards for days.

They weren't sure of a date yet, but planning was in full swing.

"So, I think April or March would be good." "Not April, it'll rain." Reyna frowned. "What? It doesn't rain for the whole month!" Piper protested. "I think we should pick a date in the summer. Maybe June, or August. Not July, though, it's always too hot here."

"I mean, heat doesn't matter if we're getting married indoors, but we've agreed on an outdoor wedding, right?" Reyna nods. "Which is why we should get married in the spring! It won't be too hot then." Piper insists. "We should hold the ceremony in a garden, it would be beautiful."

Reyna nodded. "And we should do it in the summer, because everything with be in bloom by them." "Everything starts to bloom in the spring!" "Exactly, **starts**."

Piper sighed. "How about the last two weeks of April, or the first week of June. It's the best compromise I can come up with." Reyna flipped through a planner. "Okay, does April 29th sound good?" Piper smiled. "Perfect."

"Okay, onto theme. You said garden wedding, so maybe flowers? Probably stick to lighter colors, or pastels in that case." "How about pinks? We'll have the bridesmaid dresses in a gradient, so like the lightest shade of pink to the darkest, or vise versa."

"I like the idea of a gradient, but I'm not so sure about pinks though. How about greens, or teals, or blues?" "Ooh! How about we do greens, but a girl in the middle on each side is in pink?"

Reyna paused to picture it in her mind. "Yeah, I love that. We should have Calipso be one of the girls in pink, she'd look great." "Yeah."

Piper marked off date and bridesmaid dresses off her list. "Ok, the next item on the list is floral arrangements. I put in parentheses includes bouquet."

"This I've put some thought into, and I know what I want on the tables during the reception. White lilies, pink and purple tulips, yellow roses, and Queen Anne's lace."

"Don't yellow roses mean something bad? Like sickness or disease or something?" Piper asked. "We're not going for meaning, just aesthetic." Piper nodded. "And for the bouquet? Wait, who's walking down the aisle second? That's who's holding the bouquet." "I don't think we talked about that yet."

Piper shifted, a little uncomfortable. "I'd like too, if that's alright with you." Reyna reached over and lay a hand on Piper's arm. "If it makes you happy, it's more than alright with me." They smiled at each other.

"In that case, I would like red and pink roses." Reyna nodded and wrote it down. "What's next on the list." "Oh, a lot of phone calls. We need a florist, caterer, decorator, someone to rent or reserve the garden and restaurant, someone to officiate the ceremony, and someone to make invitations to send out." Piper flipped a page. "We also need to go dress shopping, for us and the bridesmaids- wait, do you want to wear a dress? Because I do, but I'm cool for whatever with you."

"I'll wear a dress too." Reyna said. "Ok. The last things we need are a cake, and bachelorette parties, if we're doing that." "With our friends? We'd probably get the cops called." "So we're doing it right?" They both burst out laughing. "Yes, yes we are." Reyna said, through her giggles.

Piper glanced at the clock. "Eleven? Gosh, it's late, we should probably go to bed." "Yeah."

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**If all goes well, I'll see you next week! Bye! **

**-SleezyAb**

**P.S. reviews are super encouraging. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! The third and final chapter is here! Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it really means a lot to me.**

**-SleezyAb**

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

The day was finally here. After months of planning, and two wild bachelorette parties, (where the cops didn't actually get called, btw) April 29th was here, and Piper and Reyna were going to get married.

Piper was in a bathroom at the gardens, having her makeup done by some of the Aphrodite kids, and Calypso and Annabeth.

"I've told you guys over and over natural makeup! Natural! Don't you all remember how much I hated being given a forced makeover by Aphrodite? Guys!" Piper protested, wriggling away from Drew, who was trying to put bright red lipstick on her.

"We should really listen to the bride." Calypso said. "Thank you!" Piper gestured in her direction. "Someone's on my side."

"Okay fine, no lipstick, but you have to have some blush." Drew reached over and started lightly applying the blush to Piper's cheek. "No, no Drew-" "Come on just a little, just a little."

Piper attempted to bat the brush away. "Some here, aaand done!" Drew straightened up and looked at her work. "Alright guys, what do you think?"

Everyone leaned over. "She looks amazing!" one of the Aphrodite kids said. "Don't get me wrong, you look good all the time, but wow Piper, you look great." Annabeth said. Someone held a mirror up, and Piper glanced in. She sucked in a breath. Somehow, probably by some demigod magic, her half-siblings had managed to retain her natural looks, but really bring them out. She looked beautiful.

She would never tell Drew this, of course, but the girl was right. The blush really made a difference. Briefly, she wondered what Reyna would think.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Reyna was having her hair done by some Venus kids. Like Piper, she had insisted on nothing too fancy, and they had respected her wishes. They had started by weaving her hair into one of her normal braids, and then wrapping that into a bun. Looking in the mirror now, she saw that some diamonds, (that were probably rhinestones, they were on a budget after all) had been braided into her hair.

"It looks amazing. Thank you." Reyna tilted her head from side to side, watching the jewels sparkle from different angles. "No problem. What do you want for makeup? I'm guessing something more natural, yes?" one girl asked. "Yeah, that sounds good."

The girl nodded and set to work.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Outside, Grover, Juniper, and some other dryades were checking on the floral arrangements. "The roses go here." "No, they go here! That's how the pattern goes!" Juniper and another nymph argued.

"I'm sure it's fine." Someone else sighed. "It has to be perfect! We're having a wedding!" Juniper said. "Yes, and that's why the roses go here!" The bickering continued.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Next to the altar, Percy and Frank looked over the chairs they had set up. "Look good?" Percy asked. "Yep." Frank said. "Yeah." Percy responded.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Finally, after little to no shenanigans, everything was ready. Everyone took their seats, and the priest stood at the altar.

Piper took a deep breath, and then another. She was ready. After all the panic and worry and stress of the past few months, she felt surprisingly calm. She was marrying the woman she loved, after all.

Reyna was slightly more nervous, but she felt prepared. She didn't make everyone rehearse until they could perform the ceremony with military precision for nothing. She heard the music start, and the bridesmaids and brides grooms start to head out.

When it was her turn, she strode confidently down the aisle. When Piper walked towards her, she could only stare. Whoever had done her makeup had done an amazing job, her beauty was brought out to shine.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

Piper arrived at the altar, smiling at Reyna, who smiled lovingly back. She handed her bouquet to Annabeth, and took hold of Reyna's hands.

"Piper McLean, do you promise to-" the priest began to speak, and the ceremony proceeded as expected. Then finally, "Do you, Piper McLean, take this woman, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Piper said.

"And do you, Reyna, take Piper to be your wife?" "I do." Reyna said, looking right in Piper's eyes. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you lawfully married. You may kiss the bride."

Piper and Reyna kissed, and everyone clapped and cheered. They would remember this day for the rest of their lives.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**Thank you for reading everyone! Remember to review, and check out some of my other stories if you would like!**

**-SleezyAb**


End file.
